


Found

by McKayRulez



Series: Dark & Disturbed Stargate [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Abandonment, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s04e20 The Last Man, Gift Work, Hurt Rodney McKay, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pining Rodney McKay, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Rescue, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: He looked up to John, and Sheppard felt ill by the large, dull, and unblinking, blue pupils staring right into him.“But I knew I’d finally find you one day.. Everyone thought I was obsessed, but I was right. I was right all along.”





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vt_girl1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vt_girl1701/gifts).



In a forest clearing, Sheppard saw was a flash of light washing over him from a dart. 

The next thing he knew, there was a flash of light once more and he was in a lab. In the last few seconds of consciousness he had before passing out, he saw a man looking at him with wide blue grey eyes. The man embraced him into a hug, catching him before he hit the ground. 

“I found you!” He whispered joyfully, as tears of happiness rolled down his pale cheeks. “I finally found you!” 

Suddenly, he awoke in the infirmary. 

He looked around, frowning, as the disorienting after effects from the buffer faded. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, John.” A voiced replied, in a light and brittle tone. 

He looked up towards the doorway, and squinted at what he saw. “McKay?” 

The man smiled. His once lively blue irises were faded dull, and set with heavy bags under the eyes. His skin looked more pale than usual. His hair was wildly unkept, and had slightly thinned, with a light grey streak to the side. He reminded him of the McKay hologram, just not nearly as old. “It’s…” His eyes looked wet. “Good to see you.” 

As he approached the bed, John subconsciously leaned away from the strange, abnormally fake looking McKay, and the man flinched at the response, looking physically hurt. 

“What is this?” John peered at him skeptically. “Did I travel to the future again?” 

The man stopped at his bedside. “I.. I suppose from your point of view, you’d see it that way.”

John raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you remember?” 

“The wraith dart.. It beamed me up. Then I woke up here.” 

Rodney nodded. “It.. took me a while to find you.. In fact, for a long time most of us thought you were dead when the dart exploded… You see, most times wraith tech self destructs and well.. Your dart already exploded so..” 

“You thought I was double dead?” 

Rodney looked extremely hurt. “No.” He replied harshly, with an air of offence, then looked away. “Well.. I didn’t.” 

“So you picked up the buffer and brought me here?” 

“Not exactly. Before the culling left, they scooped up the remains of their technology. You know how they don’t like their ‘herds’ getting hold of their tech.” 

John nodded and Rodney sighed and sat down next to the bed looking exhausted. He placed his head in his hands shakily. After a few moments, he spoke up with a tired, broken voice. 

“It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.”Rodney looked up at him. “Except the haystack is the size of an entire galaxy.” 

“I see..” 

Though Rodney knew he really didn’t. There was no way he understood the magnitude of the situation. He looked ahead of him, lost in thought. 

“Ship after ship, scavenging through their garbage scrap piles on those chance missions where we infiltrated random hives.” He shook his head. “No one thought it could be done. No one thought you’d still even be in the buffer and not taken out and fed upon.. No on thought your pattern wouldn’t have been at least damaged in some way from the blast.” 

He looked up to John, and Sheppard felt ill by the large, dull, and unblinking, blue pupils staring right into him. 

“But I knew I’d finally find you one day.. Everyone thought I was obsessed, but I was right. I was right all along.”

The way his voice sounded.. The words he spoke.. This was hologram Rodney all over again.. However this time, instead of obsessing over getting John out of the future, he had obsessed with getting John back from the Wraith, back from death, and with just getting John back at all against the odds. 

The way his sleep deprived eyes twitched, and the way he stared at him with a large haunting grin plastered on his face, like he was the answer to everything, made Sheppard feel so sorry for him. 

“Rodney?” 

“Yeah?” 

“How many years have I been gone?” 

Rodney’s smile faded and he laughed in a chilling way that made John feel disturbed. “What’s that got to do with anything?” 

John placed his hand on McKay’s cheek and stared into those delusional dark eyes. “Don’t you think I should know?” 

He looked away shaking, his eyes looked clouded and confused, and then he forced another toothy grin as he looked back to him. “It doesn’t matter!” His expression calmed and turned focused with bewildered enchantment, as he reached up and cupped John’s face back and ran a thumb over his cheek, as his eyes stared into him at a loss. “You’re here ‘Now’! That’s all that matters!” 

“How long?” He insisted quietly, and the hand on his face shook. 

He got no verbal response. All McKay did was shake.

John spoke more forcefully. “How long, Rodney?”

His eyes looked downcast, his voice hollow. 

“Twenty-Eight years.” 

Suddenly, Rodney crumpled to the floor, his head faced down, as he began sobbing uncontrollably. 

John got off his bed and knelt down to Rodney, embracing his shuddering body. 

“Why did you leave me?” He sobbed. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Why did you leave me?” He repeated over and over in Sheppard’s arms.


End file.
